


How I Raised Fire

by ExtinctionOfReality



Category: Free!
Genre: Abstract, M/M, Weirdness, Yandere Yamazaki Sousuke, slightly psychological, some gore/violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtinctionOfReality/pseuds/ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: A Prison!AU story in which Sousuke is on death row and Makoto is a prison guard.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stirlingphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirlingphoenix/gifts).



> A birthday fic #2 to my darling. Love you!
> 
> Obviously this is a work of fiction. I know nothing, I just had fun writing.

Makoto thought nothing of it when he was assigned to this guy... Yamazaki Sousuke was it?

On death row, there is very little room for feeling sorry for these people...no, monsters...

And Yamazaki Sousuke was no exception. He was a notorious criminal, one that took at least six years to catch. Amazing...

Makoto had to give them credit for being able to hide for so long...at the very least.

But what Makoto strongly believed was...definitely, you cannot hide from the law forever. Everyone gets judged eventually.

Makoto had no interest in reading paperwork on any of the convicts he attended. Part of that was because it got boring at this point, another reason is because there was no reason to get attached to these prisoners. They would be dead soon.

And it's not like he got a chance to talk to them much. The only time they could exchange any words was when they were in camera's blind spots. Otherwise, it was all in the open. No matter how many times they tried talking to them, and Makoto imagined how bored they were, wanting to talk to anyone they could, to any living creature, he had to ignore them, sadly.

To be honest, Makoto knew he wouldn't be able to live like them. And he wasn't at all surprised by the frequency of suicide rates many of them still managed to pull off.  
The cell only made them go crazier. The confinement of four walls just made them go bonkers.

To the point of... Yeah, Makoto will never forget the sight of a corpse...with bit through skin and ripped off flesh, bones and muscle very obvious, and a smiling bloody face, some of the flesh still in its mouth.

What wasn't at all good about this job was...confidentiality. Not being able to talk about all of the things he saw and heard here, let alone where he worked, was slowly making him go crazy.

He...kind of knew that...but what was he to do?

He could try getting professional help but that could mean getting fired from this job. And...he needed the money. He was living alone, but he still had bills to pay.

Sometimes... Makoto thought his life was boring. But then he thought back to his job and had to realize...that it wasn't entirely. Not everyone got to see the dark side of humanity in such bright colors the way he did. It was interesting...to say the least.

Still...he had no goals, no friends...he wasn't sure what he was doing with his life anymore. There was nothing that interested him.

"Hey, can I get a book at least here?"

Yamazaki Sousuke...he was new. And with newbies they had to be even more careful. Well, Makoto already had four years of experience working in this place, so knew his way around.

And he knew what he was supposed to do in this case.

Considering the fact Yamazaki was new, he wasn't yet moved to a proper cell. This one only had metal bars, so interaction was easy enough.

Depending on the week and shift, Makoto had to deal with either new or old prisoners. At least there was some variety.

"Sit down and outstretch your arms through the bars," Makoto's face was emotionless as he said that, finding a book on a nearby table outside the cells.

Come to think of it, their job was really boring too. He couldn't even sit around and read a few books himself.

In a way, he was envious of the prisoners.

Sousuke hesitated at first, probably confused about the request like most of them were, but did as he was told. Makoto handcuffed his wrists in seconds to spare and pulled a book into his hands, returning to his post.

"Let me know when you arms get tired," he added matter-of-factly.

These were safety measures. They could never be too careful. Even paper can become a weapon if you use your imagination right.

And after that one suicide-

A laugh erupted all of a sudden, echoing throughout the corridor. Makoto didn't even blink. He was used to this reaction.

Ah...how boring.

"You are an interesting one. What's your name, Mr. Guard?"

Makoto ignored him. Not only was that classified information but they couldn't interact with prisoners.

Although deep down, Makoto admitted... He could really use a random chat right now.

Sousuke stared at him quietly, then snickered, "Oh well... I'll ask later," a flip of pages followed, "You look bored too. I'll read this book out loud."

Makoto couldn't say he was at all against that really.

\-----------------

Two months already passed and Yamazaki Sousuke was still confined in the same cell. It seems they couldn't get a clear conclusion on his sentence, so he wasn't put in a proper cell just yet. Makoto had to take him back and forth...to shower, to feed, to the lawyer... Nothing unusual happened.

He continued reading out loud for him too. Right now, it was already a seventh book. Somehow, hearing Sousuke's voice became such a common occurrence that he even grew to like it.

When asked about his reading out loud habits and whether it disturbed other prisoners, surprisingly, Makoto had nothing to say. The rest of the prisoners probably enjoyed listening to the stories just like he did. And since no problems arose, Yamazaki was permitted to continue to do so.

Eventually, Sousuke found out his name. His fake one, of course. Classified information will forever remain classified in prison. And he seemed to know that because at one point as they were walking, he heard a, "...hmm... Aren't you Japanese just like me? Why is your name Robert? If they gonna give you fake names, the least they could do was make it believable..."

Makoto had no answer. Though he couldn't help but agree.

"I'll call you Yuuki."

He didn't mind, nor care, about that either.

It was a peaceful day and it already became a routine for Yamazaki Sousuke to request to read a book. Makoto grew so accustomed to this, he only realized it a little bit too late.

He actually let his guard down.

Just as Sousuke's wrists got buckled, Makoto almost jumped out of his skin in surprise and fear as he felt cold rough hands cup his cheeks, pulling him in against the bars, a pair of warm lips pressing against his own.

Eyes wide, Makoto hardly registered what was going on. He was not understanding. His mind and heart were racing a mile.

And before he could finish processing it, the lips pulled away and he was presented with a smirk and a crazed expression... Jumping back, Makoto already heard footsteps coming closer. Trying to catch his breath, he stared at Yamazaki in disbelieve, those same hands still reaching out towards him.

"C'mon. You know you want to let me out," Sousuke coaxed... And laughed, the sound ringing in Makoto's ears.

And Makoto realized...that he liked it.

Four years of experience meant nothing in the end, huh..?

Not only that, but...this one experience made him realize something.

Something finally clicked in his head.

And... It was hard for him to surpass the feeling anymore.

They say... That psychiatrists are in some way insane, just like their patients...

Makoto began to see that there was some truth to that. How else were they supposed to understand and help?

And in this case... Tachibana felt like there was some sort of similar effect going on.

He...he felt...

A week has passed since then. Yamazaki Sousuke was moved to a different cell...and Makoto finally returned to work.

He was still replaying the entire scene in his head.

He couldn't call himself an impressionist, but none the less...

He...still remembered.

And if he didn't act, it would be the end of that. Yamazaki was moved under different guards. He also learned that he only had one year before his execution.

Just...one year?!

What..did he do to only have such a short period of time...

He was dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Makoto had to learn that the hard way.

And he was never going to make the same mistake again..right? It was all in the line of work...

It...was...

Standing in front of Sousuke's new cell, green meeting cyan, such a bright color, a smug smile against a frown, Makoto knew...

It was too late.

He was caught.

He had exactly three minutes.

Grabbing the keys from his knocked out colleague, Makoto took a couple of steps towards the cell. Sousuke remained unmoved.

"...you could have killed me back then."

"Why would I do that..? I only wish to get out."

"You won't be able to run far."

"I know."

"Suicide..?"

"Ah...why use such a hideous word? I would like to call it," a pause, a wide smirk, "A hunt."

 _Freedom,_ was a word that echoed in Makoto's mind.

"...what did you do to me?"

"Oh..? Did I impact you so much..?

"Why did you kiss me, Sousuke?!"

"...what is your real name, Yuuki?"

There was a short pause...and Makoto laughed. He laughed hard, for a while, with his hand over his eyes.

What...was he doing? Why...was he doing this?

He...hardly knew this guy...

So...why...why...

...why...

Silence only lasted for a moment and Makoto opened the cell right then, his eyes never once leaving Sousuke's, "Tachibana... Makoto."

A warm smile graced Sousuke's lips as he stepped over to Makoto, putting a hand on his cheek, tracing red lips with a thumb, "Did I free your mind...Makoto?"

This felt...so good. And Makoto closed his eyes for nearly a moment, leaning into Sousuke's hand, taking this in.

If anyone asked him, if he even tried explaining this himself...

He wasn't sure he would be able to.

Was Sousuke controlling him somehow? Did he have some sort of strong...charisma? Drug? Anything?

No...

Makoto knew...that was not the case. It would be an excuse if he said or even once contemplated that.

He...for one reason or another, he...

Wanted this himself.

It was so exciting. So much fun.

He was euphoric. He was happy.

He could feel an adrenaline rush.

Damn..!

Smiling warmly, Makoto grabbed Sousuke's arm and started running in the opposite direction from where the footsteps were coming.

As they ran towards the dead end, he couldn't help a bright grin as he turned around, caught Sousuke into his arms, cupped his cheeks and kissed him passionately.

As if they were long-term lovers.

Just before he heard gunshots their way.

He wasn't sure whose blood he tasted in his mouth...his own...or Sousuke's...probably both.

He took off his bulletproof vest prior on purpose.

Sharing one last breath with the man he cradled on top of him, Makoto smiled...loving the fact that deep cyan was going to be the last thing he saw.

It's a shame they met under these circumstances. But he knew, that for their next life to come.

Their faiths were already intertwined.

And they were going to find each other.

_...what an eventful end to a boring existence, isn't it...Sousuke?_

_See you again...very soon._

**The End.**


End file.
